So Easy To Love You
by PandaFlower
Summary: Tae Kyung has Mi Nyu, Mi Nam has Yoo He Yi  to stalk , but Jeremy and Shin Woo have no one ... but each other! Jeremy and Shinwoo start to spend more time together, and realize that friendship may not be the only thing they want to share. I suck at sums.
1. A Walk in the Park

Chella: Hey everyone! An exciting new fanfic on a brand spankin' new account! I'm just so excited!

Alice: But will you really update this story at a somewhat regular interval, and even more importantly, will you even finish it?

Chella: Hellz Yah! I'm actually really excited about this one!

Alice: Is that cuz you've already figured out the plot and it's so easy?

Chella: It's not easy! You try writing it!

Alice: *Glares at Chella* Do you really want a reply?

Chella: *Shrinks into background* Heh Heh….. Maybe not *scampers off*

Alice: Aww shoot, I've gotta go fetch her before she gets lost (trust me, she's gotten lost in the bathroom before…, anyways, please enjoy the first chapter of Chella's brand new fanfic!

**A WALK IN THE PARK**

The sun was shining brightly and the weather was warm enough for a t-shirt; this, of course, is all it really takes for Jeremy to be the happy-go-lucky kid he usually is, but the fact that I'd agreed to go to the park with him probably had something to do with his euphoric mood too. Today is Thursday, and since our scheduled "ANJELL Warriors" photo-shoot had been cancelled due to manager Ma's sudden "illness," Mi Nam had skipped off to go stalk Yoo He Yi, and Tae Kyung had left as quickly as possible (something tells me he _really_ didn't want to do this particular photo shoot), murmuring something about "finding Mi Nyu." It was actually quite cute to watch as Jeremy's face crumpled from excited to disappointed (I have a feeling that he wanted to do this particular photo shoot a _lot_ more than the rest of us), and when he turned towards me with a little smile and mischievous eyes I really couldn't deny him anything he wanted, though going to "play in the park and feed birdies" wasn't really my first choice of ways to spend the day. To my surprise, however, I was actually enjoying myself, just walking alongside Jeremy while he babbled on about how he couldn't decide what his favorite type of ice cream was, and how worried he was that someone would ask him which flavor he preferred before he had come to a conclusion. Occasionally he would run ahead of me and point things out in an excited tone; I felt like an adult taking his kid to the park, his very adult, yet adorable kid.

"Hyung, hyung, look at that bird! It's huge! Hyung, do you think Tae Kyung would let me get a bird!" Jeremy asked excitedly, as he pointed to a large white bird circling the small pond we were walking alongside.

I shrugged my shoulders will a small smile on my lips, thoroughly entertained by Jeremy's enthusiasm at something as normal as a big, white bird. "I'm unsure Jeremy," I replied, "But I'm sure that if you _really_ wanted a bird you could just bypass Tae Kyung and go to manager Ahn."

Jeremy pouted, "Hyung-nim, you know that Tae Kyung wouldn't care what manager Ahn said!"

I looked down at Jeremy, for he was now standing directly in front of me, hands on hips, determined to block my path. "Jeremy, you're an adult, I'm sure you could get a bird, though I don't really fancy another animal in the house. Besides," I said, "How did you get Tae Kyung to let you keep Jolie anyways?"

Jeremy smirked, "Probably because Jolie instinctively knows that Tae Kyung is the enemy, and I also taught her how to attack!"

I tried to bite back my laughter, but a small chuckle escaped despite my efforts. "Haha, I didn't know about that, but it certainly explains why Tae Kyung always avoids her."

"Jolie is smart."

Jeremy smiled brilliantly and hooked his arm through mine, swinging them up and down as though we were strolling down a promenade, as we began walking again. "Shinwoo hyung," Jeremy began, his tone turning serious, "I'm glad that you can laugh and smile again, I've been very worried about you," he said, giving my arm a squeeze.

I peered down my fake glasses, studying Jeremy's face; his lips were unsmiling, and his eyebrows were slightly creased in worry. It didn't need any saying that he was reffering to Mi Nyu. It's true that I had been devastated after she rejected me, and for a while I had withdrawn into myself, refusing to be a part of the band, and only showing up where my attendance was required. Tae Kyung pitied me and stayed out of my way, thinking I was probably pissed at him for getting Mi Nyu. That wasn't the case though; I didn't blame Tae Kyung, Mi Nyu was a free person, and she couldn't help who she fell in love with, nor could I. Mi Nam didn't want to get involved once he heard what happened, after all, he wasn't too keen to get involved in his sisters romantic affairs. Jeremy was the only one who would approach me during that time. He wouldn't talk to me at first, after he learned that all he would get were one word replies or a nod or shake of the head. He just stayed by me. He would work on his laptop or read a book, or listen to music, or sometimes just sit and stare out the window, but he would never approach the subject of concern. He would squeeze my hand sometimes, and often would bring me a cup of poorly brewed tea, which I drank anyways because I was so touched by the gesture. There was only one time he saw me cry. I was sitting on my bed and started tearing up, thinking Jeremy wouldn't notice because he was reading fan fiction (trust me, he gets into fan fiction). Jeremy, however, without even glancing at me, set down his laptop, moved himself to my bed, and sat right next to me, with one arm around my shoulders, and the other squeezing my hand gently. I cried my heart out that day, and afterwards Jeremy never said a word of it. It was the single kindest, most loving gesture anyone had ever showed me. After that day I began to talk again, and I began to attend events and parties that my presence wasn't necessarily required at. Jeremy would often play board games with me or drink tea with me. Once he even tried to read a book I was quite engrossed in so that he could discuss it with me. That turned out more comical than intellectually stimulating though; For some reason Jeremy got the pronunciation of the names mixed up and though I was reading a gay romance novel.

I smiled remembering that incident. Jeremy had been there through that period of life, and in many ways I'm thankful solely to him for healing me. I can honestly say that I'm over Mi Nyu now; I can have friendly conversations with her, and even go shopping with her. I still love her, but I've accepted my place and treasure her as a sister figure. Jeremy on the other hand is turning into something of a little brother for me.

I was suddenly interrupted from my reverie as I noticed Jeremy staring up into my face, trying to puzzle out the emotions he found there. I smiled and squeezed his arm back. "Really," I said, "I'm fine, please don't worry about me."

Jeremy smiled and nodded in consent, then stopped abruptly pointing to an old women sitting on a nearby bench with a sign. She was selling bread crumbs to mothers with children who wanted to feed the birds. Jeremy was tugging on my sleeve now, a bright smile lighting his face, "Oh please, please, Hyung! Please, let's go feed the birds!"

I let out a fake little sigh and then smiled as he dragged me over to the woman.

After successfully purchasing a LOT of bread crumbs, I walked beside Jeremy as he skipped around, throwing bread crumbs all over the place, and not noticing that he was sometimes throwing them at other passerby.

I held the bag for Jeremy and watched him contentedly. His hair was getting longer, curling an little at the base of his neck, and his bangs often fell into his eyes, so he had adopted a charming little habit of trying to blow them out of his eyes at regular intervals; I must admit, it was really quite cute. He had just re-dyed his hair, so none of his roots showed, and he really did make a cute blonde. He had also gotten a small eyebrow piercing that Manager Ahn highly disapproved of, but I couldn't really see the problem with it; it made him look a little older. Today he was wearing faded white jeans and a long, pink and gray striped knit sweater with a collared white shirt underneath and a white scarf. The pink on the sweater, I couldn't help but notice, matched the soft, rosy color of his lips perfectly. He had such perfect, full, rounded lips that they could have easily belonged to a girl. I couldn't help but wonder if he'd worn the sweater knowing this, and was somehow trying to draw attention to his lips purposely. No, no, that's just weird, plus, Jeremy didn't really think like that, he was very naïve. Whenever we went to events or parties I made sure to keep a close eye on him so that he didn't get dragged into anything, erm…inappropriate. Being so cute, he was often the target of older men and women, something which he was altogether oblivious of.

Jeremy danced around me, throwing the bread crumbs until they were completely diminished, then we continued out walk throughout the lake, stopping a few time to admire the colorful kites that the children were flying, and to pray at a small shrine set up by the park committee.

Chella: It was a very short first chapter, but I'm already working on the second one, so no worries!

Alice: Yah, she's pretty slow, but please try to stick with it, because you'll crush her hopes if no one reads it!

Chella: Aww, I knew you loved me Alice!

Alice: Don't get ahead of yourself *swats with newspaper*

Chella: Owwww! *runs away*

Alice: Awww, screw my life! ... Oh yah, please review; reviews write the next chapters y'know?


	2. Pasta Explosion

Chella: Yoohoo! I finished it! 3

Alice: *gapes at Chella*

Chella: What? I don't get it…..

Alice: Nothing, nothing, it's just that…you … actually wrote another chapter….

Chella: Usually I would be offended at that, but I'm actually just as astounded as you are Alice!

Alice: Yah…. Completely flabbergasted!

Chella: ….. you just had to go that far, didn't you?

Alice: Heh heh, well…. xD

Chella: You're never proud of me! *pouts in corner*

Alice: On the contrary I'm stupendously proud at this moment; I just need to work past the shock… give me a moment

Chella: *goes off and pouts*

Alice: Just….wow, well anyways, enjoy this chapter, which is a miracle by the gods (that it exists anyways, not too sure content wise…)

**Pasta (Explosion)**

Currently I am trying to salvage a pot of overcooked pasta, while watching Jeremy try to scrape red tomato sauce from the bottom of a sauce pan. The stove area is splattered in red sauce that happened to over-boil, and Jeremy is covered, head to toe, in splattered sauce and dish soap, as he is now scraping the sauce pan out in the sink, having given up entirely on any hope of saving the red sauce. Now normally I would be mad, but since its Jeremy covered in dish soap and pasta sauce, and since he looks so adorably repentant, I'm actually feeling quite jovial. How did this situation ever come about, you might wonder, well…..

*Flashback*

By the time Jeremy and I decided to head home, it was around 6 in the evening, or, as Jeremy had thus dubbed, it was the time of eating dinner. Now I'm not one to complain about a minor inconvenience such as hunger, unlike Jeremy, who will immediately make it known to everyone within his vicinity that he is hungry, but I had to agree with Jeremy that it was indeed dinner time.

"What shall we do for dinner then?" I questioned Jeremy. Jeremy tilted his head up to the sky, a smile working his lips as he donned a thoughtful expression. Food, of course, is a very serious matter, and to Jeremy deserves his utmost consideration. Jeremy turns to me and puts on a huge grin, his cheeks puffing up and his eyes narrowing; the result is quite adorable.

"We're going to have pasta tonight hyung-nim!"

"A fine choice," I tell Jeremy, humoring his monarch mannerisms; "Unfortunately, we aren't anywhere near a pasta joint, so you'll have to pick something else." Jeremy's smile only grows wider at this, and he shakes his head.

"It's okay hyung-nim! We don't have to go to a restaurant; we'll just eat at home tonight by ourselves."

"I didn't know we had pasta at home," I state, wondering when I'd missed this; perhaps Jeremy had leftovers that he intended to share, or, more likely, leftovers of Mi Nam's that he intended to capture. Jeremy shook his head at me,

"We don't have any past at home hyung-nim, we have to _make _pasta!" I let out a pretend sigh; of course we don't have pasta.

"So you're making me dinner then? How kind of you Jeremy, I would love to have some of this pasta of yours." I smile inwardly, knowing very well that Jeremy had meant for me to cook the pasta; Jeremy's cooking skills ….. Let's just say they left something to be wanted. On the outside my face was sincere and sparkling, wondering just how far I could tease poor little Jeremy.

Jeremy's eyes widened in surprise, and then widened even more in embarrassment and nervousness.

"Why of course I'll be making you pasta Shinwoo-hyung! I wouldn't be so rude as to ask you to make it….." I clap my hand on Jeremy's back,

"I know you wouldn't Jeremy, that's why I'm so happy that you'll be cooking for me tonight." Jeremy nodded his head, a fake smile securely in place, as he looked off to the side, probably raging an internal panic attack.

"Would you happen to know if we have the erm ingredients for pasta at home hyung?" Jeremy asked me, trying to sound casual and worry free, though I could hear the slight crack in his voice over the word pasta.

"We do Jeremy, which is very good, because I know you're hungry, and this way we can eat sooner." Jeremy nods,

"Oh, right, right, I'm very, very hungry; of course we have the ingredients!"

I smirk at him over my glasses, something which he misses as he stares down at his hands, nervously twisting his fingers into knots. "You're pretty lucky then, because the bus is about to arrive at our stop right now!" Jeremy's head shoots up and he gives me a nervous smile, and then laughs,

"Oh goodie, first one up to the house is a rotten egg!" My jaw drops in disbelief, I mean, I shouldn't really have put such childish games beyond Jeremy's imagination, but, I honestly can't believe that he would challenge me to something so…..juvenile. Ah well, it just adds to his charm, the only reason I've accepted his childish behavior and almost complete lack of responsibility.

"Jeremy, I honestly can't believe that you would," I stop here, because I see Jeremy's face fall, but then continue on, "that you would even have a doubt in your mind that you will NOT be the rotten egg." Jeremy's face lights up like a beacon and he narrows his eyes in the heat of his competition,

"Oh, it is onnnnnnnnn hyung-nim!" And so, naturally, when the bus came to a stop, Jeremy dashed out the door like a mad man on the hunt, and I had the decency to walk to the front like a human being, and to remember to pay the driver for the both of us. Then I tore down the sidewalk like a madman, if only to keep an eye on Jeremy.

Jeremy and l both lean against the wall of the entryway, panting to catch our breath, while Jeremy slowly tries to pant out that he did indeed win the race, and I try to answer him that it was only because I, being the responsible adult, had to pay the bus driver. Eventually, Jeremy and I fall to the floor laughing; me at the ridiculousness of the situation, and Jeremy because he's having fun. It's only when I'm with Jeremy that I feel this free, this alive, and this full of energy. I would never break my normal suave aura to race Taekyung down the street; then again, Taekyung would never challenge me to a race, or anything for that matter. And Mi Nam, well, Mi Nam and I really haven't gotten a chance to know each other, and I'd never feel that comfortable with him. No, it's only when I'm spending time like this with Jeremy that I feel the need to act out my designated character slip away. Jeremy is a very unique person; his soul is pure and fresh, and he's bubbling with enthusiasm and ideas and questions. He is like a rare flower, one of a kind, and completely misunderstood by everyone but the closest to him. It's this and his childlike way of seeing the world that I feel myself drawn towards his warmth, like I'm a frozen soul, and he's made of fire.

When Jeremy and I have caught our breath and straightened ourselves out (Jeremy had to change out of his sweatshirt for cooking since it was dry clean only), we made our way to the kitchen. I sat tossed Jeremy an apron, sat down with a cup of tea and my current book, and quietly laughed to myself as I watched Jeremy's horror struck expression. Well, I'll hand it to Jeremy; he sure can be clever in some instances.

"Hyung-nim," Jeremy quietly questions across the kitchen. I look up from my book,

"Yes Jeremy?"

"I was just wondering, if you were going to make this pasta, would you make the noodles and sauce together, or separate?" I try to hide my amusement and answer him in all seriousness,

"I would make them separate, boiling water in a tall pan for the noodles and heating a small sauce pan for the sauce." I was completely aware of Jeremy's little plan, but I just couldn't spoil his fun as I watched a smirk creep over his face; he thought he was playing me, obviously, the oblivious boy!

"Of course, just what I was thinking," Jeremy trilled as he turned back to the stove to get to work. For about ten minutes things went on like this, with Jeremy asking an 'innocent' question, and with me giving an elaborate answer. Basically, he was asking me how to cook pasta, and I was telling him, while he thought that I had no idea that he had no idea how to cook pasta, if you catch my drift.

"I'm getting a bit chilly," I inform Jeremy as I stand up from my chair, placing my book on the counter, "I'm going to my room to grab a sweater." Jeremy tries to hide his look of panic and just nods down at the sauce,

"M'kay."

I trod down the hall to my bedroom, and flip on the lights. My bedroom is quite spacious and decorated plainly, but tastefully. The floors are a light colored, polished wood, as is the trim, while my walls are a light cream color. To my left, as I stand in the doorway, is a large bay window with an angled window seat situated underneath it. The window seats open up into storage chests, which, amazingly, are still unknown to everyone else in the house, so they make a great place for things I wish to keep secret or simply untouched by others. The large bay windows are covered at the moment in half drawn dark blue curtains that swoop elegantly to the sides, tied back with thick, decorative, dark blue ropes. On my floor next to my bed in a thick beige rug, while my bedframe is a tall canopy style in light colored wood, and my sheets and comforter are all ranging colors of brown. The canopy over my bed is a light forest green. My room, for the most part, is bare, with a few knick knacks here and there, and some decorative vases and such. I also have a tea set on my forest brown dresser.

I walk to my closet, pushing open the double doors, and quickly select a beige sweater-vest to pull over my simple white button up shirt. I quietly shut the closet doors and begin to walk downstairs when a loud noise, quite like an explosion reaches my ears, quickly followed by the frantic cries of Jeremy.

I rush down the stairs and skid into the kitchen, wondering what on earth could have befallen Jeremy, when I come to rest in place, trying desperately to suppress a laugh, but failing almost entirely. In front of my stands Jeremy, covered head to toe in hot red sauce, waving his arms and scampering across the kitchen like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Well," I start as Jeremy snaps his head up at my voice, "It's a good thing you took your sweater off."

*End Flashback*

After breaking the news to Jeremy that his spaghetti really couldn't even be salvaged and disguised, I gave him a pat on the head and sent him to go shower and change while I prepared dinner for the two of us. I really wasn't mad, in fact I was just trying to conceal my entertainment; honestly, only Jeremy could mess something so simple up so profoundly and still look cute. Now that I think about it, I should really stop calling him cute, I suppose it's sort of odd. But, then again, is there really _any _other word that could describe him so well? It wasn't just his appearance that was cute after all, with his wavy, platinum blonde hair framing his adorable baby face, or the way he jut out his soft pink lips in a pout whenever he was the least bit displeased (the kid had no poker face whatsoever). No, it was his entire personality that came across as cute, the way he's spill something and try to run away from the mess in panic, or the way he'd attach himself so thoroughly to a situation that he could no longer see past it.

I thought these things to myself as I slowly wiped down the stove and pots and pans, and then started boiling water for a second time that night, while heating the sauce pan to simmer the red sauce in. I'd always loved cooking, and I did it for myself quite often, but lately Jeremy had discovered that I was often willing to share in my cooking inventions, so, I suppose lately I've been cooking for the both of us fairly often. Taekyung of course refused to try anything I made from the day I met him, and Mi Nam really had little interest in anything besides Yoo He Yi. No, let me rephrase that one; Mi Nam had _no _interest in anything besides Yoo He Yi. And Taekyung, he's not a bad person, just extremely reserved, and more than a bit socially awkward.

When the water had finished boiling I dumped in a few handfuls of dry noodles, and then I added some sauce and butter to the sauce pan, stirring it up and then letting both set to simmer. I went to the cupboards and pulled out two plates with an orange and yellow design on them; they seemed cheery enough for Jeremy. Then I set those both on the table, and went to fetch some silverware and glasses. For myself I kept my mug of tea, but for Jeremy I poured a glass of juice, since, though I'd prefer he drank something healthier like milk or water for dinner, I knew he wouldn't really be interested in anything besides his sugary fruit concoctions.

When the pasta was done I brought both of our plates over to the counter and filled them each with a helping of pasta, giving Jeremy a bit more than myself since he was apt to spill a good deal on the table and floor, something which I've honestly never understood unless he does it on purpose. With that I place them both back on the table and grab the parmesan cheese from a cupboard; now all that's missing is Jeremy. And, right on time, just as I'm sitting down, Jeremy strides into the kitchen, this time wearing a pair of tan capris and an annoyingly orange zip up hoodie with blue trim. One of these days I need to take him on a supervised shopping trip.

Jeremy plops himself down in the chair across from me and looks sheepishly at the spaghetti in front of him, then looks back up at me,

"I'm really sorry about the mess I made hyung-nim, but, to tell the truth, I actually don't know how to make pasta." I really do laugh out loud at this statement, a giant smile cracking my face.

"Really Jeremy? I never would have guessed." Jeremy just stares at me, because, as I forget, he doesn't really grasp sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I actually knew you didn't know how to make pasta before you started, I was just teasing you for a while, but I shouldn't have, so I'm sorry." Jeremy's cheeks slowly stained themselves with a light blush,

"Oh, I see, umm, well, it's a good thing you can make pasta then, cuz I'm really hungry!" Jeremy then busied himself with digging into his food, trying to hide his embarrassment, which only fueled my laughter more.

It was a pleasant meal once Jeremy got over his initial embarrassment, and we bantered back and forth, and then went on to talk about our friends and families.

When we were all done, I cleared the table and quickly did the dishes, while Jeremy rummaged through the cupboards in search of desert. When I had finished, I found him sitting at the counter, victoriously chewing on Mi Nam's stash of peanut butter bear cookies. I joined him in this, and, by that time it was getting pretty late, and, seeing as we'd both been up extremely early for out expected photo shoot, I suggested that we both head to bed. Jeremy nodded in agreeance and, on his way out the kitchen turned to give me a cute little wave, singing,

"Goodnight Shinwoo hyung, and have good dreams!" I smiled at that, wishing Jeremy the same before heading upstairs to my own bedroom.

I shower and get into my PJ's before climbing into bed and switching the lights off. As I lie in bed, drifting between the sweet confines of sleep and consciousness, I think back on the day and smile to myself, realizing just how fond of Jeremy I'm becoming. It's a good thing that Mi Nam and Taekyung are so wrapped up in their girlfriends, or I would feel kind of odd spending so much time with Jeremy, but thank god for excuses, right? On that note, I drift to sleep with a small smile on my face, amused by some thought of Jeremy that I can't quite remember.

Chella: Yay, right?

Alice: Only you can decide if it's yay

Chella: Well, even though it feels good to get it done, I actually really don't like this chapter. I just don't think I'm capturing Shinwoo's character right. Also, I can't even remember why I started this story in first person; I never write in first person!

Alice: Oh the problems you have, huh?

Chella: Yes! I suppose I might try switching from first to third person, though I haven't decided yet, which, of course would man even more revising and editing in the end.

Alice: I think your biggest problem is with capturing Shin Woo's character

Chella: Yah, probably because he really didn't get any real in depth scenes in the show; he appeared pretty aloof to me.

Alice: Yah and you need to decided how you're going to space out Shin Woo too, honestly, decide already woman!

Chella: Shut up, I have problems okay!

Alice: Okay, okay *pats Chella on head* Anyways, please review, and tell us what you think, whether it be good, bad, or ugly!


End file.
